


Not So Bad

by diezminutos



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diezminutos/pseuds/diezminutos
Summary: The three times Omar met Ander's parents.





	Not So Bad

I.

“Hey, Mama,” Ander said as he came into the house late one night with Omar, who had just snuck out. “Um…I brought…” he said.  
“Omar?” she smiled from where she was sitting at the kitchen table. Her eyes lit up when she saw Omar behind her son. “Come in. Come in. How are you?”  
“Mama,” Ander rolled his eyes slightly.  
“I’m doing well. How are you?” Omar replied, knowing Ander just wanted to go to his room.  
“I’m good. How is your family?”  
“Mama, please,” Ander groaned again. “We’re just going to my room.”  
“Ander, I want to talk to your boyfriend,” she gave him a look. “Sit down.”  
He sighed and sat between his mom and boyfriend. “Let me grab some snacks.”  
Ander grabbed Omar’s hand. “I’m so sorry. This is not what I thought would happen when I invited you.”  
“Hey, it’s okay. We’ll talk to your mom for a little bit then we’ll go to your room and-”  
“So, Omar, how is Nadia?” Ander’s mom said as she brought snacks.  
“She’s good. We’re still trying to convince my dad to let her come back to school.”  
“We’d really like that. Las Encinas has been better since the new students arrived. I think our community is better.” She glanced at Ander. “Ander certainly is.”  
Omar watched as Ander tried to hide his blush. Ander never blushed. He was always so confident, and Omar liked seeing new sides to his boyfriend. “I am, too,” Omar smiled as he grabbed Ander’s hand.  
“Mama, we’re gonna go to my room,” Ander mumbled as he stood up and pulled Omar up behind him.  
When they were finally in his room, Ander closed his door and flopped face down on the bed. “I’m so sorry,” he groaned into the pillow.  
“Why?” Omar laughed as he sat on the bed next to him and rubbed his back.   
“That was so embarrassing.”  
“Babe, it wasn’t that bad. Your mom is sweet. She cares about you. ”  
Ander finally sat up and grabbed Omar’s face so he could kiss him.  
“Are you trying to shut me up? I was complimenting your mom.”  
“Please shut up about my mom. I did not bring you here so that we can talk about her,” he said as he started to kiss Omar’s neck.  
“What do you want to talk about then?” Omar said. Ander responded by kissing him all over his face. Omar grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back. “You’re the worst.”  
“I am the worst because I want to kiss my boyfriend?” Ander laughed.  
Omar rolled his eyes and pushed Ander. “I love you.”  
Ander smiled and grabbed Omar’s face once again. “I love you, asshole.”

II.

“Omar, I’m going to the bank,” his father said as he walked outside the door.  
Omar’s favorite words. Omar’s ten minutes of freedom. A moment later, Ander walked in. Nadia assumed her position behind the counter as Omar led Ander to his room. Their lips immediately connected. A few moments later, Ander pulled away, breathless. He leaned his forehead against Omar’s. “So, you know how you thought my mom was nice?”  
“Yes?”  
“She wants you to come over for dinner.”  
“Dinner?”  
“Yes, with my parents.”  
“Sounds nice,” Omar smiled because he knew it would annoy Ander.  
“Sounds awful. But it’s not like you can come over for dinner during these ten minutes anyway.”  
“My father is going to lift it when I go back to school. If they’re willing to wait, I can sneak out one night and have it then,” Omar said as he rubbed his boyfriend’s cheek.  
“Or you can just sneak over and we can leave my parents out of it completely,” Ander mumbled as placed a soft kiss on Omar’s neck.  
“Embarrassed of me?” Omar laughed.  
“No, I’m embarrassed of them,” Ander shook his head.  
“I’m sure it will be fine,” Omar smiled.   
Ander leaned in closer. “Whatever just fucking kiss me. Our ten minutes are almost up.”

Ander barely got out in time before Omar’s father returned. Omar pretended to work on the flowers until he could find the moment to go back to the counter.  
“Excuse me,” he felt a tap on his shoulder.  
“Yes?” Omar turned around and was face to face with the man he had only seen in photos: Ander’s father.  
“I don’t know much about flowers, so which ones would you recommend? I want to buy some for my wife.”  
Omar paused for a moment. He knew nothing about flowers, but he wanted to pick nice ones for Ander’s mom.  
“Um…” he looked around at the options.  
“These,” Nadia seemed to come out of nowhere with a bouquet of carnations. She handed them to Omar.  
Omar sold him the flowers, and as he left Nadia turned toward the counter. “You looked so nervous. Who was that?”   
“Ander’s father,” Omar replied becoming nervous all over again.

III.

As promised, when Omar went back to school, his father lifted his punishment slightly. He could only go to school or the library to study and he had to be home by whatever time his father decided. Omar found that he could easily say he was going to the library with his sister to study and then sneak off to Ander’s instead. Because they trusted Nadia, they didn’t bother to do much of a check in.

“Omar, I appreciate how well you’ve taken these conditions. I know they make you upset.”  
“I have a project due tomorrow, so I need to stay later than normal tonight.”  
“I want a good grade, Omar. Don’t mess around while you’re there. Nadia, make sure he stays on task.”

When Nadia and Omar got to the library, Omar did spend a good hour on his project before Ander texted Nadia.

Ander: Omar, my mother has started preparing dinner. They’re really excited about it.

Nadia handed her brother her phone. “Are you nervous?”  
Omar glanced at the message. “Sure,” he shrugged. “Ander said I have nothing to worry about though.” He started to pack his bag. “Will you tell him I’m on my way?”  
“Sure,” Nadia smiled.

When Omar walked through the gate, Ander was looking at his phone as he sat on the stairs that led up to the balcony.  
“Hey,” Omar said softly.  
Ander looked up at him and smiled as he stood up. As he wrapped his arms around Omar’s neck he replied with an equally soft “Hey.”  
Omar kissed him quickly and hugged him close. “Nervous?” he whispered.  
“A little,” Ander mumbled into Omar’s shoulder.  
“Why?” Omar pulled away slightly so he could look at him.  
“I…I guess I’m worried one of them will say something…I don’t know…ignorant or whatever and make you not want to be with me.”  
Ander was usually so confident and knew exactly what to say and how to say it. Seeing him this worried and lost for words confused Omar for a moment.  
“I love you,” Omar said before he kissed Ander. “I want to be with you.”  
Ander smiled and held his boyfriend’s face in his hands. “I love you.”

When everyone finally sat down to eat, Omar suddenly realized how nervous he really was. What if they hate you? What if they realize they don’t want Ander to be with you?  
“How is school, Omar?” his mother asked.  
“Fine, thank you,” he nodded. “Nadia is very glad to be back at Las Encinas.”  
“We’re glad to have her,” she smiled.  
“Are you still dealing drugs?” his father asked bluntly after a moment of silence.  
“Dad,” Ander said quickly.  
“I would like to know.”  
“No, sir,” Omar said quietly.   
His father looked at him warily.   
“He only did it so he could move out,” Ander said, trying to defend him.  
“You don’t like your family?”  
“I love them. They’re just…” Omar paused, trying to find the right word. “difficult sometimes.”  
“You know Ander is difficult sometimes,” his father said, trying to lighten the mood. His mother laughed in response.  
“I am not that bad,” Ander tried to defend himself.  
The rest of the meal went smoothly, and soon Omar had to leave.  
“I’ll walk you out,” Ander smiled and took his hand.  
“Thank you for the meal,” Omar said to his parents.  
“Of course. Come by again soon, okay?” his mother smiled.   
Ander led Omar outside to the balcony and hugged him tightly as soon as he closed the door.  
“That wasn’t so bad, huh?” Omar laughed.  
“Sure they didn’t scare you away?” Ander pulled away slightly.  
Omar caressed Ander’s cheek softly. “Nothing scares me anymore.”  
“Te quiero,” Andar mumbled.  
“Te quiero,” Omar smiled back.


End file.
